


You Sound So Sweet

by Tsuxavier



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuxavier/pseuds/Tsuxavier
Summary: Kravitz loved waking up before Taako so he could openly stare with as much adoration as he wanted to at the love of his un-death.This is one such morning.
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	You Sound So Sweet

The early morning light filtered through the bedroom curtains, waking one of the two sleeping men who were curled together in bed under the blankets. Kravitz shifted a little, giving him a better view of his bedmate: the small sliver of beautiful face between locks of golden hair. Kravitz loved waking up before Taako so he could openly stare with as much adoration as he wanted to at the love of his un-death. Were Taako awake to notice him he would give him a playful bump of his shoulder and tease ‘sap’.

Taako was beautiful in this soft light. Well, he was always beautiful, Kravitz concedes to himself with a smile. Dainty nose, soft full lips, carefully arched eyebrows and soft long hair that Kravitz suddenly has an overwhelming urge to run his fingers through. And if his fingers _accidentally_ skimmed along delicate pointed ears nestled in the golden tresses, well, these things can’t be helped.

Unable to resist the temptation Kravitz moved his hand up and smoothed it over his lover’s head, letting his fingers comb through Taako’s hair. The elf sighed in response, still asleep, though a gentle purr thrummed to life in his chest. Kravitz smiled as he continued his petting, an expression he only used in his own mind. Taako absolutely would not abide labeling this as “petting” even if he did love it and encouraged the action frequently.

After a few minutes of petting Kravitz moved his hand so that his fingers ran along the top edge of the elf’s ear, causing the purring sound to increase in volume. When Kravitz brought his thumb and fingers together to gently massage the lower part of Taako’s ear the elf drew in a breath as he arched into the touch.

“‘S a nice way to wake up,” the smaller man’s voice was a little raspy with sleep and continued purring.

“Good morning my love,” Kravitz leaned down to kiss Taako’s forehead, continuing his massage. Taako made a contented sort of hum and snuggled up closer to the reaper.

“Careful there Bones, you keep that up with my ears and you’re going to wake up some other body parts too.”

“What makes you think that’s not the idea?” Kravitz put a little more pressure along the tips of Taako’s ears, drawing a moan that was swallowed as he brought their lips together. Taako deepened the kiss eagerly, shifting so that he was half on top of Kravitz. The sound of gasping breaths and the wet slide of lips and tongues were the soundtrack to the morning as Taako slotted his leg in between Kravitz’s and began to grind his hardening cock against the reaper’s thigh. Kravitz moaned into Taako’s mouth, rolling his hips up to gain friction on his own stiffening erection. Kravitz leaned up and took the tip of Taako’s ear into his mouth, licking along the delicate cartilage and grazing teeth over sensitive skin.

“Oh Gods,” Taako whimpered, nestling his face into the crook of Kravitz’s neck. “Baby, please!”

Kravitz ran his hands up over the elf’s shoulders, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the warm freckled skin.

“Please what love?” Kravitz couldn’t help the half smirk that accompanied the question. Taako huffed a breath and bit his bottom lip, dazzling green eyes sliding away from the affectionate (if slightly teasing) gaze of the man beneath him. Kravitz traced his hands up the line of Taako’s neck, gently cupping his chin and turning his face to look at him. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me,” Taako’s hands came up to grasp the one on his chin, pulling two of the still slightly cool fingers of the larger man into his mouth and sucking on them. Kravitz swallowed thickly at that, moving his free hand to caress Taako’s ear again, letting himself apply a little more pressure than before. At the resulting moan Kravitz removed his fingers from the smaller man’s mouth and down to slide spit slick digits over the puckered skin of Taako’s hole. Taako hummed and arched into the touch. 

“ _Yes_ babe,” Taako breathed, a whispered spell generating more slick on Kravitz’s fingers. “I want you so bad.”

“Patience love,” Kravitz trailed kisses and nips down to Taako’s neck, slipping one finger inside as he sucked a mark into the thin skin below Taako’s jaw. Taako threaded his fingers into Kravitz’s locs, tugging him up into another kiss. Kravitz worked a second finger in, scissoring them and drawing another breathy moan from Taako. After working Taako open a little more he added a third finger.

“I’m ready baby, please,” Taako panted. Kravitz withdrew his fingers, kissing Taako one more time before gently sitting up and repositioning them with Taako lying back against the pillows.

“You’re beautiful,” Kravitz couldn’t help the adoration in his voice as he looked fondly down at Taako. The corner of Taako’s mouth twitched upward as he moved his legs around Kravitz’s waist, pulling him in closer.

“Sap,” Taako brought their mouths together again as Kravitz lined himself up and pushed slowly into Taako’s ass. Taako moaned at the stretch and the sensation of being filled. Kravitz paused as he bottomed out, giving Taako time to adjust.

“You feel so good love,” Kravitz held himself over Taako on his forearms and rocked his hips into the elf.

“Harder baby,” Taako tilted his hips up just as Kravitz drew back and slammed his cock deeper into the smaller man, pressing into his prostate and sending pleasure shooting up his spine. “Fuck!”

Kravitz set a fast pace, pushing himself up so he could kneel and pull Taako’s hips down to meet his thrusts. Taako cried out, one hand coming up to tangle into his own hair and tug, the other circling his own leaking cock and jacking himself to the time of Kravitz’s thrusts. The sound of slapping flesh and heavy breathing filled the room.

“Gods Taako you’re so perfect like this. You take me so well,” Kravitz panted, feeling his pleasure spike as his orgasm drew near. Kravitz could feel Taako’s walls clamp down on him as the elf threw his head back, wailing as he came, thick white painting his stomach. Kravitz lost the rhythm of his thrusts, leaning down to kiss Taako again as he too reached his peak, slamming his hips forward into the smaller man one last time before coming so hard he saw white at the edges of his vision. Kravitz broke the kiss but stayed close, resting his forehead against Taako’s. Once his cock had softened he pulled out and wrapped his arms around Taako, shifting so his head was pillowed on his chest. Taako pressed a few kisses to Kravitz’s throat before resting his head down and sighing happily.

“Damn Bones. That was top notch.”

Kravitz chuckled and dropped a kiss into Taako’s hair. The pair breathed together quietly, basking in the afterglow. After a few comfortably silent moments Kravitz gently tipped Taako’s face up so he could kiss him tenderly. 

“I love you,” Kravitz smiled, pressing another sweet kiss to the elf’s lips.

“You sap,” Taako said completely without venom. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! ❤️


End file.
